


a bit of madness is key

by mind_boggling



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dogs, F/M, just dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: It really took her almost a year to convince him to adopt a puppy.When Seth ran out of a excuses (like—"we can't afford it"; "you don't even like animals, Kate"; and "do you even know how much those things poop?") he finally gave in. She figured it exhaustion. Exhausted of her constant asking and hinting by sending him dog photos over email at work, or tagging him in dumb videos on social media. She wondered if he smiled the same way she did when she saw them.Something must of clicked, because he said yes.





	a bit of madness is key

**Author's Note:**

> the one where seth is convinced to adopt a puppy after _months_ of hinting from his begrudgingly soft girlfriend kate

It really took her almost a year to convince him to adopt a puppy. 

When Seth ran out of a excuses (like— _"we can't afford it"; "you don't even like animals, Kate"; and "do you even know how much those things poop?"_ ) he finally gave in. She figured it exhaustion. Exhausted of her constant asking and hinting by sending him dog photos over email at work, or tagging him in dumb videos on social media. She wondered if he smiled the same way she did when she saw them.

Something must of clicked, because he said yes. 

He turned it into a birthday present, their trip to the pound where Kate fell in love with a tiny grey dachshund and Seth fell in love with her all over again. The way the two connected, even through the metal mesh between them, only weakened his vendetta against their owning of a pet. Kate's love for the tiny dog made his entire heart swell inside of his chest.

That same year they'd adopted her, Kate had become obsessed with minuscule dog clothes and began dressing Magenta (the fucking _awful_ name of their dachshund) in tiny outfits. Come Christmas, she'd sewn the dog a tiny elf outfit, with a jumper to match. Not only that, but she'd been working on matching jumpers for Seth and herself. And he knew exactly where it was going.

"No," He snapped. "No fucking _way_ , are we becoming a _Hallmark_ Christmas card family, Kate. No, not happening"

"Seth," She pleaded, Magenta in her arms as the tiny elf hat jingled as she moved her head. Kate encapsulated her in her arms, stopping her from escaping from her lap. "Hear me out before you jump to conclusions"

"No, Kate, I'm not going to fall for your cliché shit again, not after last time" Seth answered, busying himself at the kitchen counter as Kate had made a mess of the entire thing in her bid to make mince pies. The whole kitchen smelt of mince, and the two of them (who didn't even like mince pies) were constantly gagging at the scent. 

"Come on, you liked it last time" She answered, laughing a little bit as Magenta yapped loudly at Seth tidying angrily and noisily. 

"Not when someone at work found the card in my desk and showed it to the entire team. Not funny, I got called Santa Claus for an entire fucking year. An entire _year_ " Seth answered, pointing toward her with a knife in his hand. He placed it into the basin full of soapy water before heaving a breath. 

"We only have to send one to my Dad, alright? He's looking forward to it, I can't let him down" Kate replied pleadingly.

Seth sighed loudly. "You already told him?"

"It may have slipped out?" Kate offered uneasily.

"Kate" He sighed, rubbing his soapy hands against his forehead.

"Look, he's really looking forward to it! Besides, I made Magenta this little elf outfit I don't want it to go to waste" She replied, holding the dog in her hands and pulling their faces close together, Magenta licking Kate's cheeks, a smile spreading across her face. 

"Dogs don't wear clothes, Kate!" Seth replied, almost laughing at the stupidity of it. When they'd first adopted her, Kate had blown a whole months pay check on a photoshoot for their puppy. The photographers dressed her in all sorts of clothes, and Seth had not only claimed animal cruelty, but also gone inexplicably mad at Kate for the waste. 

He regretted it almost immediately. Because the smile on her face when she gave him a framed copy of Magenta in a fucking pink tutu to keep on his desk at work (that he'd in-admittedly put straight in his bottom drawer with the lock on) was worth all of what she'd spent. Anything that made her happy, was what made it worth it. It's what he'd convinced himself of last year, but this year he didn't know if he could take it.

"If you cry animal abuse one more time I swear-" She retorted, Magenta jumping off her lap and trotting away down their hallway into the living room, the little bell on her green elf's hat jingling away. "See? It's adorable! How can you even complain about something that cute?"

Seth sighed, pulling a chair up next to where she was sat at the kitchen table, next to the sewing machine and the yarns. He placed a hand on hers, leaning his chin on her shoulder as he kissed the base of her neck. He thought about the smile on her face when their family cards came in the post. Her joy as the two of them — three including Magenta, jogged to the mail box and placed the enveloped card inside to send to her father. (And maybe one to Seth's mother, if he was feeling like it.) 

"You really want to do this don't you?" He asked, his breath tingling against her neck as she shivered slightly. She placed a hand on his cheek, laying her head against his as they sat in the silence of their kitchen; the only thing heard was the tiny popping of bubbles in the soapy basin. And she nodded.

In the end, he gave in. Like he always did. Because he was completely and utterly in love with Kate. It was things like this that drove him to his decision. That Christmas day would be the ideal time. And when their tiny dachshund was taught how to fetch a small box with an engagement ring inside and place it on Kate's lap in the midst of their Christmas morning, the smile on her face was absolutely unbeatable.

And her tears were enough to set Seth off, too.

He cursed. _Stupid dog_.

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** song lyrics from ' _the fools who dream_ ' from the motion picture musical _la la land_
> 
> not really sure where this came from but i do like how it turned out :) hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
